Hector Zeroni Meets Kassie Pranhoden
by BlackHoleOfTheWizardingWorldSC
Summary: When Kassie is caught stealing a very explensive sapphire neclace from a jewelry store and is sent to CGL, will she find love, or will it be hell? Rating for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Prolougue and Kassie's Background Check

A/N: Hola chica/chico, this is my new Holes story, it is a one girl coming to CGL because it too confusing keeping up with all eight girls. By the way, this is mainly a Zero fluff. More girls will come later. Don't worry if you want other girls.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, Louis Sachar does. Although I wish I did.  
  
Chapter One: Getting Caught  
  
[This chapter is in Kassie's POV]  
  
Background check: I'm thirteen, white, have light brown, curly hair, hazel eyes, and I'm 4'9", a girl, an orphan that lives on the streets and steals the things I need, I have no friends, I don't talk much, and I'm not stupid, I just don't like answering stupid questions. Name's Kassie Pranhoden.  
  
I was standing in front of a jewelry store, a place that has the most beautiful sapphire necklace. I walked into the store and looked toward the cabinet that held the jeweled ornament. It was so beautiful. I wasn't meaning to steal it but it was just so mesmerizing.  
  
There was a silver key sticking in the keyhole of the cabinet, indicating that it was unlocked. I slid back the window-doors, grabbed the necklace, and shoved in my pocket.  
  
When I was done sliding the window-doors back in place and fixing the latch, I walked out of the store. Unfortunately, the cops were standing right outside the doors.  
  
"You're coming with us!" One of them demanded.  
  
They grabbed the necklace and as they did noticed I was wearing clothes that didn't fit very well (as in baggy) and noticed how grungy I was.  
  
"Ok, since we can tell you live on the streets we have on question for you. Jail or Camp Green Lake?" The same officer asked.  
  
"Camp Green Lake." I muttered in a barely audible voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sooo. What did you think? R&R. Chappies will get loner. I promise.  
  
Cookies With Khleo,  
  
~*~BRIE~*~ 


	2. Arrival Of The Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Holes.  
  
Recap: "Ok, since we can tell you live on the streets we have on question for you. Jail or Camp Green Lake?" The same officer asked.  
  
"Camp Green Lake." I muttered in a barely audible voice.  
  
Chapter Two: Arrival Of The Girl  
  
[Normal POV from now on.]  
  
Kassie was sitting on a sticky, yellow school bus that was taking her to Camp Green Lake. The handcuffs that were attached to the metal bar of the seat in front of her had been hurting her wrists for a long while now. She looked out the dirty, dusty, grimy window of the school bus to see holes slowly starting to appear. Soon enough there were many holes closer together appearing, and then the bus jerked her forward as it stopped at Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Follow me." The guard that was in the front seat told her and took off her handcuffs. Where they were on her wrists there were very red, and not to mention painful, circles.  
  
They guard pushed her along forward until they were in an office where a guy with a cowboy hat and was chewing sunflower seeds was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Name, Kassie Pranhoden, Family, orphan, Sex, female, Age, 13, Date Of Birth, August 17, 1990. " The mysterious man at the desk said, looked up at her from the file, and she just nodded for acknowledgement.  
  
"Name is Mr. Sir, when you talk to me, address me by my name." 'Mr. Sir' explained and Kassie just nodded once again.  
  
They got up and left the office and walked over to a shed-like house, where he told her what to do, how much to dig, and who her counselor would be. He turned around to a shelf that had boots and orange suits covering it, he grabbed two suits and a pair of boots, gave them to her, and told her to change.  
  
"You want me to change in front of you?" She asked in a small and petty voice.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, but turned around anyway. When she was done putting on the suit and boots, a short man, although much taller than her, walked through the door.  
  
"My name is Mr. Pendanski and I am going to be your counselor. You may have done some bad things in the past, but that does not make you a bad person. You are in D-Tent, now come with me and I will give you the grand tour of the place." 'Mr. Pendanski' told her.  
  
'There sure is a lot of following people around to do here.' Kassie thought and mentally snickered.  
  
"There's the Mess Hall, Wreck Room, Showers, the Warden's Cabin, and the Tents." Her counselor pointed out each one as they walked up to a tent with a big, white 'D' on the left side of the tent flap.  
  
He raised the flap to the tent and went in and she followed in suit. When she got in there the were three boys sitting on the ground, two that were talking on cots, and the smallest boy in the group, who was still bigger than her, was sitting on his cot with eyes closed, meaning he wanted to get to sleep. She sorry for him because he couldn't even get a decent nap.  
  
"The three boys on the floor are Ricky, Alan, and Jose, the two on the cots talking are Rex, and Theodore, and the idiot on the cot trying to sleep is Zero, you know why they call him Zero? Because there's nothing going on in his stupid little head. Wait a second, where is Stanley?" Mr. Pendanski asked.  
  
"Shut up Mom, I'm X-Ray, that's Armpit, Zigzag, Squid, and Magnet. Caveman's still out digging his hole, man he is the slowest digger in the entire history of Camp Green Lake, and he's the only one that can get Zero to talk. Him," X-Ray nodded his head to Mr. Pendanski and added, "he's Mom."  
  
"Hey, wait, you're a girl." Magnet cried out.  
  
'Yeah, no duh.' She thought sarcastically in her head.  
  
"Yes, and she's in D-Tent, her name is Kassie Pranhoden. She's worse than Zero, all she does is nods." Mom explained to them, when he said the last part; she turned in his direction and glared at him.  
  
"I talk, I just don't want to." Kassie admitted to the whole of D-Tent, Stanley just walked in. ("Hey man, it's about time you got back." Squid stated.)  
  
Pretty soon, she was on everybody's good side, without doing much talking at all, but Zero interested her most. He was so small, cute, and cuddly?  
  
She sat up on her cot and poked him on the arm to see if he was awake. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. He sat up and asked her, "You want to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah, Zero, I do." Kassie explained.  
  
"Don't you think I'm stupid though?" He asked her with a look on his face that told her he thought this was a joke. (A/N: By the way, the other guys are in the Wreck Room.)  
  
"No, I don't think you're stupid, you just don't like answering stupid questions." She explained to Zero.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked her suspiciously.  
  
"That's the same reason I don't like to talk." Kassie explained to him.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"You know I have a nickname for you." Zero stated a few minutes later.  
  
"You do? What is it?" She asked him.  
  
"Sweetie." He told her.  
  
"Hmmmm, Sweetie, I like it." 'Sweetie' told him.  
  
Sweetie gave Zero a hug that surprised him, but he instantly hugged back once he realized what she was doing. They left the tent together and went to tell the other guys of D-Tent her new nickname.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, what did you think people? Was it good, bad, or ugly? LOL! Anywho, please R&R soon. I should have another chapter up soon. See you guys later.  
  
Cookies With Khleo,  
  
~*~BRIE~*~ 


	3. A New Girl…What Does She Have To Do With...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, own everything you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: Just so you know I'm referring to Kassie Pranhoden as Sweetie throughout the rest of the story. (Except for other things that I can't explain or the will spoil this story big time.)  
  
Recap: "Hmmmm, Sweetie, I like it." 'Sweetie' told him.  
  
Sweetie gave Zero a hug that surprised him, but he instantly hugged back once he realized what she was doing. They left the tent together and went to tell the other guys of D-Tent her new nickname.  
  
Chappie 3: A New Girl.What Does She Have To Do With Zero?  
  
When they told everyone about Kassie's new nickname. Sweetie, they all went to the mess hall to eat their so-called 'dinner'.  
  
Sweetie was up next in the line and a boy from another tent, whom she recognized as one of Thlump's (the lump's) friends from B-Tent was standing on the other side of the serving line, actually serving the food, instead of eating it.  
  
She held out her plate and he dropped the 'refried-refried-refried-beans' onto her plate with a disgusting 'splat,' next he oozed the 'spinach- looking-food' onto another section of the plate, then she moved down the line and another boy from B-Tent put two pieces of bread onto a styrofoam mini-plate (A/N: I think those are called saucers or something of the like.) and then set it down on her plate as well, finally when she reached the end of the serving line the actual Thlump shoved a juice box into her hands and she walked over to where the other D-Tent boys were sitting.  
  
"Are we actually supposed to eat this 'stuff'?" Sweetie questioned in a not so lightly grossed out voice, "If you could call it 'stuff'!" She murmured in rapid addition, trying not to let anyone else hear it, although all of D- Tent heard and started laughing out loud, Zero even cracked a slightly toothy, lopsided grin.  
  
"Well, you just chew and chew and chew. Until you can stand no more of the pain and torture so you swallow it and wash it down with your apple juice." Squid commented, making the whole of D-Tent laugh once more, this time Zero actually full out smiled, he might have even snickered a little, but only Sweetie, who was sitting close enough to him, heard it.  
  
"Ah, I see, s." Sweetie was saying, but was rudely interrupted by X-Ray, who was about to say his famous line.  
  
"Since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving up your two slices of bread to someone who did now, would you?" He wondered, although he thought he knew the answer, but boy was he wrong.  
  
"No, I don't mind, but I don't respect you so therefore, you didn't dig today." Sweetie answered coolly and passed her bread over to Zero, who blushed at the act of kindness and dissing.  
  
"Now, my name may be Sweetie, but I ain't so sweet all the time X, get it in your head." She explained, getting up, throwing her food away, ad walking back to the tent in the process.  
  
"That was cold. " Squid and Zigzag exclaimed as Sweetie walked away from the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later That Night When X-Ray Is Alone With Sweetie~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sweetie, now that all the other guys are gone, I'm going to teach you a lesson." X explained in a dark, demented voice.  
  
Sweetie just sort of sat there looking remorseful, though she felt no sorrow for doing what she did at dinner earlier.  
  
"Look here missy, I am the leader of D-Tent and you will not be disrespecting me, do you hear me?" He questioned inquisitively, his voice getting stronger and deeper with every couple of words he said.  
  
Sweetie nodded her head 'yes,' although not meaning yes at all, she was thinking the exact opposite, 'No, I won't respect you and I can do whatever I want to do. Biatch ya mamma!' She shouted at X in her mind.  
  
"You know what, I think you are lying to me. " X-Ray explained, pulling back his right hand, which Sweetie just noticed had about two or three rings on each finger and one ring on the thumb, the thumb ring had a 'Z' facing her (A/N: Yes, a Z not an X, he picked out the wrong ring from the crate next to his bed. ), and then while she was concentrating on the other rings he let his arm fly at her, and before anyone could do anything, not that anyone could have done anything, he had slapped her across her left cheek.  
  
She had blood starting to fall, the was now a 'Z' imprinted on her cheek, as well as a '4,' which was from another one of his rings that he had switched backwards so she would have a brand from his rings. The blood was also pouring from a myriad of cuts and scratches from other rings.  
  
While she was holding her cheek from the agony, X had gotten up and was now in front of her, he pushed her off the cot, which to Sweetie's fortunate luck, the other D-Tenters heard and ran into the tent.  
  
They saw me on the floor, my left cheek cut up and with the freshly made brands, bleeding, then they looked up at X-Ray who was still on the other side of the cot, and looked to his right hand where they saw the many rings, some of which were dripping in the fresh blood from Sweetie's cheek. (A/N: Hey, if you didn't know by now, I kind of hate X-Ray, but not Brendan Jefferson, he is awesome. Anywho, don't like him and I don't care about him. )  
  
Zero ran over to Sweetie and asked her, in a very concerned and worried voice, "What did X do to you, Sweetie?"  
  
"He slapped me with the rings and then he pushed off of the cot and onto the floor, but it's no biggie." She explained in a rather quick breath.  
  
"No, this is a biggie," He reassured her, then looked toward X-Ray and said in a very threatening voice, "X, if you ever touch one hair on her precious head ever again, you will hurt so bad you will want to go crying to your ugly, fat mamma."  
  
Once he realized what he had said, (About the precious head part. ) he blushed and walked out of the tent rapidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bugle sounded at 4:30 A.M. and the whole of D-Tent started to wake up, but Mr. Pendanski walked into the tent and said, "Go back to bed, you ain't digging today because you're getting a new camper, by the way, Rex you're going home today, your time has been served in full. Pack your bags you're leaving when the new camper gets here." Then just as casually as he walked back in, Mr. Pendanski walked back out into the semi-cool ecosystem outside of their tent.  
  
Everybody decided an hour later that while X-Ray packed to go home they would go spend a couple of hours alone as a group in 'Wreck Room.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~Five Hours Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
The yellow bus pulled up and Mr. Sir called out the name Mitchelé (Mish- Elle-Aye) Sanderson. Although he pronounced it like Mitchell (A/N: You know like the guy's name.) so everyone thought it was just another guy.  
  
X-Ray gasped before stepping all the way onto the bus.  
  
"It's Mish - Elle - Aye." Enunciated a girl's voice once the person stepped completely out of the bus.  
  
She turned in the direction of D-Tent and then walked towards the group of seven teenagers.  
  
"Hi, I'm guessing your D-Tent," Mitchelé gasped as her eyes lingered upon Zero, she was shorter than him as well, but she was taller than Sweetie, "Z, my man, how are you, I don't think I've seen you since you were four years old, when we met at Laney Park."  
  
Zero didn't know what she was talking about until it finally dawned on him moments later.  
  
"You're the girl who offered me cake, but her mother wouldn't let her give me any, right?" He asked her, desperately wanting to know.  
  
"Yup, that's me alrightie." Mitchelé replied to his wondering question.  
  
"You know, you never did tell me your name so I had always called you 'Cake.'" Zero told her.  
  
"Oh, well, my name is Mitchelé Sanderson, but most people call me Renée, it is my middle name." She explained to him.  
  
"Well, now you're Cake, for good." Magnet explained.  
  
"Yup, that's you." Armpit told Mitchelé.  
  
"That's cool, well, let's go do something." 'Cake' suggested with delight.  
  
"Alrightie, well, I am going to go and watch some television in the Wreck Room. Who wants to come with?" Zigzag spoke up after a while of thinking to himself about what might be on.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Armpit said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later That Day~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweetie was sitting on her cot; everyone else was in the Wreck Room. She was bored to death and she didn't want to be around Cake because she was always around Zero. And the way he looked at Cake made Sweetie really sad because she thought that Zero liked her. Well, obviously not, maybe she really was like everybody used to accuse her of.  
  
Then the tent flap was pulled up and in stepped Cake.  
  
"What do you want?" Sweetie asked in a depressed voice that followed with a long, mournful sigh.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I don't like Zero, I like Caveman. I see the way you look at Zero when he is looking at me the same way. If only you looked closer, you would see that I don't like Zero like that, Sweetie, we are only friends. If he thinks otherwise, then I'll tell him. Okay?"  
  
"Really, you'd do that?" Sweetie asked with a slight sniffle and a whole bunch of hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"Of course I would. I really want to be friends with you Sweetie, but I can't do that if you're mad at me. By the way, could you do me a favor and ask Caveman if he likes me? I'm too nervous to tell him myself. I know it sounds pretty stupid, but could you?" Cake asked with a slight snicker in her voice.  
  
"No, it isn't stupid, you love him, it's just like I love Zero, but I'm way too scared of rejection and failure to ask him. So we're either both stupid or we're both right. I for one would like to go with choice b, that we are right because we are." Sweetie explained, her smart side starting to kick in after a while.  
  
"Alrightie, I'll ask Zero and you'll ask Caveman, agreed?" Cake wondered.  
  
"Agreed!" Sweetie exclaimed her reply.  
  
So they left the tent and split up to find the boys they were to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Caveman and Sweetie~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, hey, Caveman can we talk?" Sweetie asked because he was with Armpit, Zigzag, and Squid at the moment.  
  
"Sure. " He answered her, the to of them walking out of the Wreck Room and went to a clearing far enough away from the camp so that no one could hear their conversation.  
  
"I have a very important question to ask of you." She explained calmly, trying not to let her nervousness show, even though she didn't like him like that, she was still a quiet and peaceful one.  
  
"Okay, shoot." Caveman retorted.  
  
"Well, who do you like?" She asked him, calming down more and more every second she did this.  
  
"Well, I-I like C-C-Cake, I really, really like Cake. But why?" He told her, emphasizing his inquiry on the end there.  
  
"Well, Cake likes you a lot too and she wanted me to ask you if you, you know, like her, like she does you. Now that I know, I can go and tell her." Sweetie explained to Caveman about the whole ordeal inside D-Tent.  
  
"She likes me, she really, really likes me." Caveman whispered to himself as he walked back to the Wreck Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, With Zero and Cake~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero was sitting with his legs dangling in a hole when Cake found him.  
  
"Hey, Zero, I need to tell you about something really important." She said to him.  
  
"Alrightie, what is it?" Zero wondered aloud, wanting to know what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"This is hard, but I don't like you, the way you like me Zero, we are just friends in my eyes. I know about the way you look at me, but I don't like you anymore than a friend. I like someone else." She elucidated, letting Zero know the truth about her feelings for him.  
  
"Well, who do you like, then?" He requested.  
  
"I like Caveman, a lot. There's also someone who likes you, more than a friend, can you think of no one?" Cake inquired, "You haven't paid a lick of attention to her since I got here." She added quickly.  
  
"Sweetie. " Zero whispered, feeling really guilty about not having paid any attention to her since Cake got there.  
  
Cake just nodded and said, "Go for it."  
  
Zero took off at a running pace back to D-Tent to find his Sweetie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~In D-Tent, With Zero and Sweetie~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Zero got to the tent he saw Sweetie laying on her cot, back towards him. He walked towards her and went to the other side of the cot to look at her beautiful and perfect face. The one he wanted to kiss so badly but couldn't, he thought that she might be offended by the gesture of love.  
  
"You are so pretty, I don't know why I didn't stop and smell the roses, you are the roses, and you will always be my angel." Zero told Sweetie's sleeping form in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
He pushed a lock of hair off of her face and behind her ears and kissed her on the forehead, then kissed her on the tip of her nose, and slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Before they knew what was happening, Sweetie's eyes had darted open and she was shocked and surprised by this signal of his love for her, but soon she became relaxed and melted into the kiss. Sweetie kissed Zero with all of the emotions that she had kept inside these past couple of hours, hate, love, lust, fear, depression, anger, sourness, and most importantly, she now had her Zero. Suddenly Zero moved southward and started suckling at Sweetie's neck.  
  
What the newly made couple didn't know was that another pair was standing in the entranceway to D-Tent. That couple was none other than Caveman and Cake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, Outside The Wreck Room, With Caveman and Cake~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cake was now going to do just what Zero had just ran off to D-Tent to do. She went in search of Caveman.  
  
While she was on her search for her love, she whammed into someone.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Cake apologized hurriedly trying to get up; when she saw a hand that was held out to help her up she grasped it and was pulled up by the strong boy's arms.  
  
When she saw who it was she started blushing worse than the color of a tomato, if that was even humanly possible, no pun intended. She turned her head away, only for her chin to be cupped by two fingers and then those to fingers forced her face towards his. (A/N: If you hadn't guessed by now that is was Caveman that she ran into, you need to get the hell out of this ficcie right now.. That is one crazy brain of yours if it's true.)  
  
He tilted her face up towards his; he tenderly placed his lips onto hers like a dove's wing fluttering by. Soon he had kissed her a little rougher than he was before, but not too much rougher. Then she started to give back with more power than she thought possible. Right when she thought this moment would never end she started to run out of air, before long she couldn't breathe, but she still kept on kissing Caveman with a love that was like no other. Soon she became dizzy and faint and slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and they French kissed before she fainted. Caveman released her because he was too out of breath, he was breathing hard and still recovering from the kiss when he noticed Cake had gone limp in his arms.  
  
"Oh my gosh, wake up, Cake, no, don't die on me." Caveman whispered frantically.  
  
He did the most unexpected and strange thing. Caveman lowered his head down to her. Their lips touched and sparks flew. It was a light peck that is for sure but it also may have saved Cake's life.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she coughed a little and then looked up at Caveman who had a look of concern, worry, and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Caveman." Cake cried and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Whatever for?" He pondered aloud.  
  
"For not breaking the kiss sooner. I was selfish. It was my first kiss and I didn't want it to end and I almost took my own precious life at fifteen to do that." She whimpered, new streams of tears were flowing now.  
  
"It's alright, that was your first kiss?" He wondered, wanting to know.  
  
"Yeah, it was, why?" Cake said to him, giggling while he helped her up onto her feet.  
  
"It was mine too, we're not bad for our first kisses, huh?" He suggested to Cake.  
  
"Yup, we sure aren't." Cake explained to Caveman.  
  
They walked back to the tent laughing about the event that had just taken place. They raised the tent flap back to see Zero kissing Sweetie and then moving his way down he started licking at her neck.  
  
Caveman and Cake both gasped at the site, which brought the two thirteen year olds out of their kiss-fest. They both shot off of the cot like bottle rockets, Sweetie trying to fix her shirt and her hair, while Zero was trying to hide somewhere. Although that was literally impossible because all of the cots were so small and not to mention the two fifteen year olds had already seen them going at it.  
  
"Did we, uh, interrupt something?" Cake asked trying to stifle her giggle, but was unsuccessful and it came out as a snort, which then made Zero, Sweetie, and Caveman to start laughing as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, how was it was it a good chappie. R&R please because if you do I give you a Zero and Sweetie plushie doll couple and a Caveman and Cake plushie doll couple. I will also give you some cookies and you will get a thank you in the next chappie, hopefully. Well, adios amigos. Toodles!  
  
Thank You To My Reviewers:  
  
Jonie Snyder - Not trying to sound rude or anything, but how is it bragging, I don't understand what you are trying to say to me. Please enlighten me in a new review. By the way, thanks for your review.  
  
razormouthrachel - Don't worry I've been high off of Cinnamon Toast Crunch before, so I know what your going through, no seriously, I do. Well, thanks for the review and here is your new chappie.  
  
Nosilla - Hey, how are you? I'm good, thanks for the review and here is your newest chappie. Toodles!  
  
Cookies With Khleo,  
  
~*~BRIE~*~ 


End file.
